Hell's Bells
by Shadowkissedwolf1902
Summary: Bella has been keeping a secret from most of the Cullen's. Charlie isn't her dad and she doesn't love Edward. Do J and R really hate her, or is it all a cover story. read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The vampires were starting to get on my nerves; they think I am some defenseless human – Isabella Swan. Ha, if only they knew that I could kill them without even blinking. Sorry, you must be confused out of your minds. Hi, I am Isabelle 'Ellie' Stark A.K.A Iron Girl. It is really confusing but, at around the same time my dad was kidnapped, so was I. I am considering changing the name though. My dad is Anthony Stark A.K.A Iron Man.

We both have glowing Arc Reactors in our chests that have taken years to perfect. My suit is pretty much the same as my Dad's but way more awesome. It is dark purple with violet swirls coming off my chest that glow. Me and my Dad get along great, I haven't seen him in over a year since Fury sent me away to the dreary town of Forks. Suddenly, my I phone 6 (that Ed doesn't know about) started ringing. Looking at the caller ID I nearly dropped the phone in shock. Shakily, I pressed 'accept'.

"Daddy?" I asked still shaking.

"Yeah, it's me Baby Blues." I laughed at my nickname that referred to my blue eyes.

"OMG, I have missed you so much Daddy, I hate it here!" I exclaimed

"Well baby, Fury said you can come home now. So I will be there in about an hour with some friend's bye." He hung up before I could say 'you have no friends', so I squealed instead. Going into the secret panel in my wardrobe, I pulled out my favorite outfit- black skinny jeans, dark blue crop top and black biker boots. I topped it off with a blue leather jacket and pulled my black and blue hair into a ponytail. I left out my contacts so my blue eyes were out in the open. I also grabbed the bag similar to my dad's Iron Man suitcase.

Jumping on my BMW S1000RR, I sped to the Cullen house.

Once I got there I walked in without bothering to knock and was ever so slightly disappointed when I saw that everyone was still hunting, so instead of going back home I sat on the huge sofa and waited for the Sparklies to arrive.

"Love, what are you doing here? I thought I was picking you up from your house." Mr. Mind reader asked as he walked in and spotted me on the sofa. "I came to say goodbye, I can finally go home so I don't need you to distract me anymore." I said in a bored tone while look at my nails. "What. Bella, don't be silly. Did you hit your head again? Let Carlisle take a look at you." Huh, he actually looks worried; too bad I don't really like him. "I am not delusional sparkles. I just used you to pass the time till the devil with an eye patch said I could come home. Now I am going to meet up with my dad. So see you never." I exclaimed with venom in my voice as I rose from the sofa and walked towards the door, luckily Ed was too shocked by my outburst to try and stop me.

My bracelet that my dad gave me beeped with coordinates that I knew all too well. Eddies meadow. I ran as fast as I could so I would reach my father faster; even though it still felt like an eternity till I reached the meadow and saw the gigantic jet that resided there.

"DADDY" I shouted and ran to him as he exited the aircraft, grabbing me into his arms he spun me around until I was out of breath from all of the giggling I was doing. "I missed you so much Ellie, I need to introduce some people to you so I suggest you let go of me." He whispered in my ear. I laughed and reluctantly let go of him. I watched in silent awe as 'The Avengers' themselves exited the aircraft, with the very handsome Captain America in front and the rest following.

"Everyone, this is my daughter Ellie. Ellie this is the old man CA, Legolas, Blackwidow, the big Green man and me." He added sarcastically at the end. I rolled my eyes and walked forward.

"Yeah thanks dad that was so helpful" cue sarcasm, "Yo, so I'm Ellie and you are, Captain America, Hawkeye, Natasha and the Hulk. Nice to meet you." I smiled and it instantly turned into a frown as my bracelet beeped, alerting me to the fact that the sparkles were nearing.

"You might wanna prepare yourselves, the family of vamps I lied to… they are on their way." I smiled sadly and turned just as they broke the tree line and Iron Man made and appearance, as did the Hulk.

Time for the show.

"Hey, so this is my dad and his friends. The Avengers. Guys this is the vamps I told you about." They gasped as the words left my mouth and I laughed, they don't even need to breathe for God's sake. So I stepped forward as did Carlisle and I held up my hand to stop him from speaking. Wow, Rose was right I do act like a bitch sometimes. Oh well, I'll apologize later at the Tower.

"So, my name is not really Bella Swan, its Ellie Stark and I am Iron Girl. This is my dad and his friends, although I doubt it because he doesn't have any friends, like ever." I started rambling and nobody stopped so I fought to stop myself, and let me tell you it was quite a battle.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Silly Emmett he will never learn will he.

I picked up my bag and in a manner similar to my Fathers, stepped onto the panel. Once my suit was on, Emmett was like a little kid at Christmas and his face was lit up like it as well. Edward however thought it was doubtful that a silly suit could hurt him. So I shared a devilish smirk with my dad before raising my arm.


	2. Chapter 2

I shot his hand and it instantly caught on fire with a bright blue/purple flame. I laughed and so did the others. "Believe me now Eddie?" I said, a taunting tone in my voice. "Everything I said to you was a lie and I am not the only one who has been lying to you, Jasper, Emmett, Rose would you like to return to where you truly belong?" as I said this I smirked and they joined me as they ran over to our side of the clearing.

They other faces of the family looked shocked and angry as I gave Jasper a kiss on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I missed you too babe." He laughed when we pulled away because, I am in fact still human and I therefore need to breathe.

By this time, I had obviously returned my suit to its case while leaned into Jazz and waved at Em. My dad laughed at our antics, so I just glared at him and smiled to my now extended family. Natasha smiled and waved at me, I knew we were going to get along great.

"So, as you can see, this is my family. Clint, I hear you always run out of arrows?" he nodded "When we get back to the tower, I will find a very cool solution to this problem of yours." I winked at me dad as I said this. He laughed in return to my devious expression and Clint's amazed expression, this of course caused me to laugh. This meant that everyone else, minus the Cullen's, started laughing uncontrollably. Edward looked about ready to kill anyone who laughed again.

"Isabella, you will stop this foolishness right now or I will have to punish you when we get home." Wow, he sounded really angry. Also, a tiny bit mental for thinking I would go back with him in a million years. Okay, so all of this made me laugh even harder, to the point where I was on the floor clutching my sides. This made him look even more murderous and I laugh even harder at his expression.

"Okay, okay. I give I can't listen to this any longer. I will never in a million years go back with you and your family of fairies, just so that you can try and get me to be your pet again. But really, you must be delusional and that is quite a feat, considering you are vampires." I started rambling and wondered why nobody stopped me. I soon got my answer when I saw the dumbstruck faces of the people on the fields. This made me go into another fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Really, you all thought I would go back to him just like that. No second thoughts. Wow, you lot really are crazy. Now, dear father shall we leave or are we going to stay here watching the vampires try to speak. Because I warn you that could take a while." That broke my new family out of their stupor and we took advantage of the vampires shocked state, so that we could board the jet and take off without any distractions.

"So, Katniss. Why do you always run out of arrows?" I asked him and fell into a bout of giggles when I saw the pout on his face. Of course, dad being dad fell onto the floor laughing with the idea of a new nickname for Clint. "Why the hell did I not think of that? Bell's I gotta say that I really missed you." My dad was still laughing and only just about managed to get that sentence out. I just laughed and leaned into Jasper. He gave me a smirk before pulling out a bag from under the seat.

"Seeing as the old Bell is back I thought you might want to take off your disguise." I squealed and hugged him, before going to the bathroom to change into a blue corset top, black jeans and black cowboy boots. I walked out and sat in Jasper's lap. "Yo, I'm back bitches." I hated being the shy little girl in Forks, and now I have my family, I am complete at last. It was an hour before we got to Stark tower, it looked newer then last time I saw it and I could only guess it was from the battle last month. Yeah I kept tabs on my dad and his new friends.

"Dad, can I go to the lab and start working on a new crossbow." Even though I have my suit, I like to fight without it most of the time, so I have another suit more like Natasha's one and I prefer to use crossbows or any other weapon involving arrows. I might even be better than Hawkeye.

I looked at my dad with the look that I know he could never resist. He sighed and nodded pointing where the new lab must be located. A wide grin made an appearance on my face and I ran to it, knowing I would not be coming out until I have new weapons and a solution to Clint's problem.

**3 hours later**

I was covered in grease and muck from all the work I had been doing. But, finally I had new gear for everyone. I reached over the table and pressed the button that let everyone know I wanted to see them in the lab. I watched as everyone filed in one by one and ended up all lined up at the back of the room.

"Alright, so I have been working my ass off to make you guy's new gear and I have finally finished. For the Black Widow I have made two new daggers with electric impulses. This means that when they hit they will send a pulse of electricity, much like a taser, to the target. I have also modified you Widow's Bites so that they do not need to charge as long and the Charges are twice as powerful." As I described them I gave them to her and saw her nod in thanks and approval.

"Now, for Captain I have upgraded your suit so that it cannot be penetrated by anything. I also may have stolen you shield and made it so that it holds up to 15 throwing knives and two laser guns. I also added hologram computer units into your shield and helmet. They contain whatever you might need, GPS, Comms unit etc. " I showed him the details as I did to Widow.

"For you Thor, I didn't really know what to do so I added a com link into your helmet and that's really it. Hulk, how can you invent something for you, you are great the way you are." They laughed at that.

"Clint, you are going to love this. So I made you a new quiver that straps around your body, and much like your other one, you can use the dial on your chest to select the type of arrow you want, but the best thing is, you will never run out of them because every time you take one a new one will be loaded from a compartment in your suit. I also upgraded you bow so that it can be transformed into any other type of bow, and it will still be extremely easy to carry. I added a com link in you suit and a few other things." He looked like a kid in a candy shop as I showed him my new inventions.

"Dad, I made you a brand new suit, it has reflexes as fast as Widow and will never run out of energy, you have all the weapons you can think of and more armour systems than that. It has better durability than a tank combined with CA's shield and I even made your repulsers stronger and better in every way." His face was one of shock and awe.

"Now it's my turn, I have a new crossbow exactly like Clint's with the same quiver, and I made a new suit to match my fathers. Basically my other suit has a bit of all of your new gear added to it. So, what do you think?" Everyone was telling me how great I am and it was getting annoying, so I held up a hand and told them to order pizza while I found us something to watch. I kept the vampires behind.

"So, guys I made you suits like mine and Widows with vamp killing cannons and made some really cool guns for Em and Rose. For you Jay, I made a gun and a bow like mine because I know how good you are with one, but you are still not better then me." I winked at him and we all left to eat pizza and watch films.

"I really did miss you Dad." He smiled and walked over to give me a hug.

"Sir, Director Fury is on the line, he said something about a new threat that only the Avengers and Miss Bella could defeat." Oh crap.


End file.
